1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an original feeding apparatus for feeding an original to a predetermined position and stopping the fed original at this position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An original feeding apparatus is conventionally known wherein an original is sequentially picked up from an original table and carried, is stopped at a predetermined exposure position, and is removed from the exposure position after exposure and returned to the original tray. In an original feeding apparatus of this type, various methods are known for stopping an original at a predetermined position. According to one method, a pawl is projected at a leading edge of an original on a glass platen to allow the leading edge of the original to abut against the pawl. According to another method, the trailing edge of an original on a carry path is detected and the carry operation of the original is terminated a predetermined period of time after the detection of the original.
However, the former method results in a big apparatus. In the latter method, if the carry speed of the original is fast, accuracy of the stop position of the original is poor.